NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is NGW's January Click-Per-View. Its trademark match is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29, 2005. It featured 7 matches, 1 of them was to crown the first Rumble Roses champion, the other to crown the first Womens Tag Team champions plus the 20-Man Royal Rumble(which would be renamed the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination). This event lasted Approx. 2 hours, 50 minute's. Results :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, & Rinoa Hartilly in a to become the first Rumble Roses Champion ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked Usagi & Makoto after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sweet Sean Johnson) def. Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championships' :---- :*'Terry Tate def. Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, & Dale Earnhardt, Jr. via Pinfall retain the NGW Hardcore Championship' ::*'Alucard' & Bitores Mendez attacked Cloud & Sephiroth during the match. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Lara Croft & Foxxy Love def. The Hollywood Divas (Lindsey Lohan & Britney Spears) in a TLC Match to become the first Women's Tag Team Champions' :---- :*'"Fido" def. Tommy Vercetti & Carl Johnson via Pinfall in a Hell in a Cell Match' :---- :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Tables match to win the NGW Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was an invitational for the Womens Title. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami appeared in her now familiar black wrestling tights. :*'Jet Li wins the 20-Man Royal Rumble' :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown def. Duke Nukem via Pinfall to win the NGW Championship' Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before making the change to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. :*This is the only time that a woman(Morgan Webb)competed in an all-male Royal Rumble. :*This is the event where Ami Mizuno began her "Double Title Reign" for six months. :*Two championships are introduced and crowned at this event (Rumble Roses Championship & Women's Tag Team Championship). :*Official Theme Song: :"Thoughtless" :performed by Evanescence :from the album Anywhere But Home =New Years Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25, 2006 from the FedEx Forum. It featured 5 matches plus 2 pre-show matches (commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy)to crown the first Internet Vixens Champion & International Champion. This is the first NGW event to have wrestlers from another CAW league,CCW compete in. This event lasted Approx. 2 Hours, 41 Seconds. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockhart, & Morgan Webb via Pinfall to become the first Internet Vixens Champion' ::These four were the remaining superstars that were part of the 10-Woman Battle Royale, including the eliminated (In Order): Claire Redfield, Stripperella, Kelly Osbourne, Paris Hilton, Rei Hino, and X-Tina Aguilera. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aerith for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*'Aerith' is the only NGW wrestler to win 2 newly created NGW titles in the same NGW event. :*'Brock Samson def. Squall Leonheart & Tidus via Pinfall to become the first NGW International Champion' ::*This is Tidus' last NGW CPV appearance. Interactive Chaos 2006 :*'Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon & Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter def. The Simpson Sisters(Ashlee & Jessica) and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championship' :*'Jill Valentine def. Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*Jill & a mystery man in an Orange Outfit double-teamed Theo allowing her to get the win. :*'Ashlee Simpson wins the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination' ::*Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda allowing them to eliminate her. :::*'CCW's Amanda' sets 2'' 'Women's Ultimate Elimination Records: ::::*''Longest Time'' ('''22 minutes, 4 seconds) ::::*''Most Eliminations'' (12 1/2). :*'Duke Nukem def. Prince of Persia to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Mr. Dream' attacked Prince allowing Duke to get the win. :*'Tommy Vercetti wins the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination' ::*'The Rock' set the Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: :::*''Longest Time'' (28 minutes, 3 seconds) ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diana Buffer. :*This is the second event where an NGW wrestler(Morgan Webb)competed in 3 matches in the same event. :*This is the only NGW CPV to have 3 Battle Royale matches. :*This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. :*Official Theme Song: :"24" :performed by Jem :from the album Finally Woken =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27, 2007. It featured 8 matches, 2 of them were Mens division matches. This event lasted Approx. 3 hours, 29 minutes. Results :*'Rachael Ray def. Martha Stewart via Pinfall' :*'Mistress Rikku def. Yuna via Pinfall' ::*Rikku & the special guest enforcer Paine double-teamed Yuna. :*'Morgan Webb def. Rinoa Hartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Lara Croft def Aerith Gainsborough via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Aerith was distracted by Lindsey Lohan allowing Lara to go for the Tomb Raider Drop. :*'Ami Mizuno def. Tifa Lockhart in th first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*'Duke Nukem' Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the Hell in a Cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Womens Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku wins the Womens Ultimate Elimination match to become the Undisputed Womens Champion' :*'James Bond wins the Mens Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*'Brock Samson' sets the Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: :::*''Most Eliminations'' (6') :*'Sephiroth def. Kurt Angle to win the World Heavyweight Championship ::*'Fredrick James Francis' left his table to help Kurt Angle but attacked him instead. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*'Ami Mizuno' & Duke Nukem are the only two who entered their Ultimate Elimination Matches for the first time, since their debut in 2004. :*This is the first time that both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. :*The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone.